1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of improving an environment in the room to an environment in which negative ions are abundant by maintaining an efficacy of the charcoal when a paint containing a charcoal powder has been applied to a wall face in a room, and a grounding electrode device adapted so as to collect the negative ions by accommodating the charcoal therein.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, in a case where a house is newly built or the like, such a pollution of the interior environment has become a problem because, when building the house, a volatile organic compound (VOC) such as holmaldehyde is generated by using a building material, a paint or an adhesive etc., each of which contains petrochemicals.
In the case where the volatile organic compound (VOC) such as holmaldehyde is generated in this manner, it is deemed that there are influences on a human body such as fatigue, headache, vertigo, diffusion of visual field, skin redness, dry skin, throat ache, hoarseness and palpitation, and these symptoms are referred to as so-called sick house syndrome or new construction disease.
As a background of the fact that the sick house syndrome has become frequent, there are enumerated, e.g., an increase in airtightness of the house, spreading of the building material having a high heat insulating property, and the like and the volatile organic compound, such as holmaldehyde, volatilized from the building material and the like is difficult to be discharged from the house to an outside area due the fact that the house is highly airtight, so that there is considered the fact that it is accumulated inside the house.
Further, since the environment in which the volatile organic compound (VOC) such as holmaldehyde is abundantly generated becomes generally an environment in which positive ions exist abundantly, the interior environment generating the sick house syndrome also becomes an environment in which the volatile organic compound such as holmaldehyde exists abundantly and also becomes an environment in which the positive ions exist abundantly.
As a method of improving the environment in which the positive ions exist abundantly in the room to an environment in which negative ions exist abundantly, it is noted to use charcoal.
Since the charcoal is porous, the volatile organic compound such as holmaldehyde is adsorbed to its many pores. Additionally, the fact has been known that the negative ions can be collected by providing the charcoal, so that the interior can be improved to the environment in which the negative ions exist abundantly.
As the paint containing the charcoal, there is a paint composition, in which the charcoal is contained in a high melting point type polyamide resin (hereinafter referred to as “nylon” (trademark) etc. and a solvent of the polyamide resin, by the same applicant (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,949).
The technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,949 is one adapted such that properties of the charcoal, i.e., a humidity controlling ability, an antibacterial action, a deodorization action, an air cleaning action and the like contained in the paint composition can be brought about so as not to hinder the properties of the charcoal contained in the paint composition, considering a coating formed by applying the paint composition has an air permeability, a water permeability and a waterproofness.
However, in the publicly-known technique of U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,949, just after the paint composition containing the charcoal has been applied to the wall face and the like in the room, the interior environment can be improved to the environment in which the negative ions exist abundantly by the properties of the charcoal due to the charcoal powder. However, the efficacy of the charcoal is reduced with an elapse of time by the fact that the charcoal powder adsorbs the positive ions together with the volatile organic compound such as holmaldehyde. Thus, there is a problem in that it becomes impossible to maintain the interior environment in a state in which the negative ions exist abundantly.
Accordingly, in the conventional method of improving the interior environment by using the charcoal, there are problems that must be solved in the case where the paint containing the charcoal powder has been applied to the wall face in the room, the efficacy of the charcoal is caused to be maintained to thereby make it possible to maintain the interior environment in the environment in which the negative ions are abundant, and that the environment in which the negative ions are abundant can be stably maintained at a higher level.